This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by Quill of Thoughts
Summary: With BroadwayKhaos' contest. Mistoffelees and Jemima have been dating for almost a year, when Jemima has some startling news to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm starting the contest about three days late, yet oh well. I'll get caught up by friday. Anyways, this is a Mistoffelees/Jemima story, slightly AU. Mistoffelees and Jemima are in their early twenties, and Mistoffelees doesn't live at the Junkyard. Mistoffelees is seperate from Quaxo in this (not that that really matters) and he is nothing like my Mistoffelees in Tellall. I think that's all that needs to be said now...Wait! This is with BroadwayKhaos' contest, and yeah. That's all. Read, review and all that jazz. **

"That is IT! I've had it Mistoffelees!" I cried, pulling away from Mistoffelees. We had been in the middle of a passionate kiss when I cried out. Mistoffelees looked dejected, to say the least. We had been dating for nearly a year now, yet I couldn't take it any longer.

"What happened? What did I do wrong?" he asked me, moving to pull me back towards him. "Jem, what's wrong?"

"You shoot lightning at me every time we go to do this! It's starting to get a bit painful," I said as I turned away from him. He looked over at me, and turned my face towards him. He looked pointedly at my face, as if trying to see through my lie. In truth, I loved it. It reminded me of how much he loved me, and how much I loved him. I loved him with all my heart and soul, and I hated doing this to him.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?" he asked me softly. I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes shut. It hurt me to do this, yet I had to make him believe that I couldn't deal with nearly getting killed every time I wanted to get close to him.

"Misto, I like you, yet you're going to kill me if you're not careful. I'm not going to sugar-coat it, and I'm not going to go through the whole 'it's not you, it's me' deal," I said as I leaned back against the wall I was backed up against. I needed something to keep me upright, otherwise I was going to collapse at his feet.

"Jem, I love you though. You love me. You said so yourself," he said, looking heartbroken. I forced myself not to show any emotion even though I desperately wanted to take back everything I was going to say.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was lying to make you feel better? I don't like you, I'm not going to make the trek out here again, and I don't want to find you in the Junkyard. Got it, Mistoffelees?" I asked him, my heart breaking as I told him this.

"Yet, Jem, what about that night? Why would you have agreed to that if you hadn't truly loved me?" he asked me.

"Maybe I've been disillusioned! Maybe I'm not impressed with your disappearing act anymore," I shouted at him, unleashing a fury I didn't know I had. I stood up straight and pushed him even farther away from me. "Maybe I've met a tom that my family will actually approve of. I don't want to continue to go behind his back" I pushed past him, yet he grabbed my shoulder to prevent me from getting too far away from him.

"What tom?" he asked me softly. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I heard the resigned tone he said that in. I closed my eyes and refused to look at him, trying to keep the tears from leaving my eyes.

"You don't know him. He doesn't leave the Junkyard much. Please, Mistoffelees, let me go," I said softly, trying to keep the despair out of my voice. He said he would do anything for me, and yet here I was, asking him to do one thing, and he couldn't even do that for me.

"Jem, I will never let you go," he said with a little bit of his usual determined air back in his voice. "Never," he said as he pulled me in towards his face. He stared me straight in the eyes for a moment, and then pulled me in closer to kiss me. I closed my eyes, and steeled my will. It took everything I had in me not to tell him that I was a horrible Jellicle and that I didn't mean a word that I said. Finally, Misto ended the kiss and pulled away from me and I was able to wrench myself out of his grasp.

"Good bye, Misto. I'm not going to see you again," I said as I left the alleyway where Mistoffelees lived and started making my way back to the Junkyard where I lived with my family.

"Jemima, please!" he called from behind me. I closed my eyes and continued walking away from him, blocking every thought out of my head and forcing myself to continue walking forward.


	2. Chapter 2

I collapsed in my family's den as I started sobbing. I couldn't believe that I had just done that, that I had just ripped the heart out of the only tom that I liked. Of course, rejecting someone like I had was a double-edged sword. It hurt me just as much, if not more, than him.

"It's okay, sweetie," my mother said softly as she went over to comfort me. "This is for the best, after all." I shook my head, not believing a word that she said. If it hurt so much, how could this be for the best?

"Dem, honey, why don't you just leave her alone for a bit," I heard my father say. I felt my mother nod and leave me, yet it didn't matter. I placed a hand on my stomach and glanced down briefly. I had to pull myself together, if not for my sake, then for my unborn child's sake. Yes, I was pregnant. I was carrying Misto's child. I had figured out about it a couple of days ago, and I didn't want him to know about it, though, so that was why I broke up with him. As I sat there, sobbing, my thoughts strayed to a conversation I had with him a few weeks ago.

"Hey Misto, what would you think about starting our own family? We could officially mate, and start a family together," I said as I looked up at him. We were sitting down on the bed that his humans kept outside for him, simply being close to each other.

"_Is this about last night?" he asked me. I shrugged, as I smiled slightly. That was the best night of my life._

"_Partly. I'm just wondering though. I'd almost like to start a family for ourselves," I said. Misto nodded and looked down at me._

"_Our kittens would be beautiful. Just like you. I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to having kittens, yet I think I would want it to be just us two for a while. Are you going to tell your family about us yet?" he asked me. I shook my head quickly; fearing what would happen if my parents had figured out about us._

"_I don't think so. They wouldn't like us, and then they would force us to not see each other again. I want to see you again," I told him, snuggling in closer to him. I didn't want to ever have to give him up. His glittering fur was warm, and I took a deep breath of his musky scent, enjoying this time with him. I was painfully aware of the fact that this could end at any moment. _

"_You'll need to get back home soon. They'll be worried about you," he said. I nodded grudgingly. I didn't want to leave him, even though I knew that my parents would be wondering where I was if I wasn't back soon. _

"_True. I'll be back tonight though. We should go to my place," I told him. He nodded, and I stood up. "I'll see you tonight, then. Bye Misto. I love you," I said as I started to walk back to the Junkyard._

And now here I was, and Misto couldn't know about this. My mom had figured it out right after I had, and now all the other queens had figured it out. They all thought I was some sort of slut now and refused to even talk to me. It was so much easier when we were kittens. No drama, no questioning of people's ethics, and definitely no chance to get pregnant. I can't take this much longer on my own. This will be one hellish pregnancy for me if I'll get rejected by my own family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm about a day late. Actually, I'm about two, I think. Yet I'm trying to get caught up. Anyways, read, review, and all that jazz. Oh! I don't own Cats. I don't even have a pet cat...**

"Jem—"

"Don't call me that," I said, snapping at my father.

"Jemima then," his voice sounded cautious, almost as if he were scared to say the wrong thing. "There was a trespasser in the Junkyard. He made a huge scene and I was forced to take him to the cell. He refused to go quietly, saying that he would just leave when you talked to him. I tried to tell him that he couldn't possibly know you, yet he wouldn't hear of it. I then told him I would ask you if you wanted to see him, and that seemed to calm him down." I looked up, desperately hoping that it wasn't Mistoffelees, yet some other tom.

"What tom was it?" I asked him as I wiped the tears off my face.

"That conjurer cat," my father said, spitting the words out as if it pained him. I had no clue why, yet my parents both hated magic cats; they even had a problem with Cori and Tanto.

"I'll go see him," I said as I stood up and turned to face my father. He grimaced, as if he were hoping that I wouldn't have said that. Regardless, he turned and started to lead me to the small den that they used as a holding cell for intruders they think want to cause harm to us. We walked across the courtyard—I tried to ignore the stares and whispers that were following behind me—and we walked up to the small den. Alonzo was standing guard in front of it, as he tried not to get distracted by Cassandra.

"Alonzo, Jemima wishes to see the conjurer," my father said. Alonzo grimaced as well, yet nodded and stepped out from the doorway. My father nodded as well, convinced that Alonzo could protect me if need be, and I stepped through the doorway.

"Jem!" Misto said as he started frantically struggling against the rope that had his paws tied to a ring on the wall. I ran up to him, discarding the cold front that I had meant to use around him, and I started untying the rope. This was uncalled for. Even when that alley-cat came and started slashing at the toms (Tugger swears that his mane hasn't been the same since) my father didn't tie him up.

"Misto, what did you do?" I asked as I pulled the rope out of the ring.

"I might have let some lightning loose," he said as he rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing again. "You lied to me," he added as he looked up at me.

"How?" I asked him as I took a step back and sat down on the ground.

"You said that you didn't want to see me again, yet here you are. You didn't have to come see me," he replied, stepping closer to me.

"I didn't want you killed because you were stupid enough to run after me. I told you already, we can't see each other again," I said. He went to brush my face with his paw yet I pulled away from him. "Did you see that black and white tom outside the door?" I asked him. He nodded, looking confused.

"What are you trying to say? Jem…" he said. He went to reach out to me, yet I closed my eyes and told the lie that I knew would break his heart. Mine by extention, also.

"I'm going to be mated to him," I said. His paw froze in mid-air, and he slowly lowered it. "It was announced a couple of days ago. I can't go behind his back.

"What are you saying? How could you do this to us? To me?" he asked. I shrugged, looking down and keeping my eyes closed.

"Alonzo and I are meant to be together. We will be mated during the next full moon," I said, my voice sounding dead, even to my ears. "I'll be killed if I'm seen with you."

"So you'd rather lie to yourself and the world than be with me," Misto said, his voice sounding cold and distant. I nodded, wondering if anyone else could hear the sound of my heart shattering. "Well then, I hope you're happy with your new life." I stood up, not even able to be in his presence anymore, and I walked out of the small den.

"Jemi, what was that about?" Alonzo asked me. I stopped and turned back towards him.

"Nothing, Zo. It was just a lie about us. It doesn't mean anything," I said. I turned back away from him and started to walk away.

"Jemi, can I talk to you for a bit? We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and you've never acted like you have for the past couple of days," he said. I took a deep breath, and nodded. He took my paw and we walked off to a place in the junkyard that we had been going to since we were kits.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, it's a short chapter, yet oh well. Wednesday's chapter, a day late, yet read, review, enjoy, all that jazz. **

"I didn't want to; they made me, Jemi," Alonzo said after he finished explaining to me about how my parents found out about me and Misto.

"So they sent you to spy on me? Why did they suspect me?" I asked him as I set my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well you were acting strangely. They wanted to make sure that you were okay. And when I found you with that conjurer…well, they don't exactly like magic cats," he said. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a well-needed hug. "So, why are the other queens acting like you're awful?"

"I'm pregnant. They don't know who the father is, so they're thinking I'm some sort of prostitute…It's a far cry from what they usually think of me," I replied. Alonzo looked down at me, and placed a paw on my stomach, and looked over at me.

"The conjurer's the father? How'd it happen? No, how did you two meet?"

"Well, Zo, I was up on the fence to my human's yard, and he saw me. He jumped up onto the fence to talk to me, and we ended up becoming friends. Eventually, it became something more. I'm not exactly sure how it happened," I replied. "How's Cassandra? And why haven't you asked her out yet?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"She's fine. I haven't asked her out because I don't want her to think I'm pathetic," he replied.

"Go ask her out," I told him. He sighed.

"I will if you go tell your parents to lay off and you get back with Misto. He obviously loves you. And you love him, no matter what you tell him," he replied.

"But my father. He thinks that, as the Protector, the good of the tribe is better than my happiness. And they'll never give me their blessing. Maybe I should talk to Old D, or someone…" I trailed off as I heard a sharp crack come from the cell, a few meters away.

"I hope he isn't going to kill himself. I'll have to clean the mess up if he does," Alonzo said softly. I gasped, hoping that Mistoffelees wasn't going to kill himself about a lie that I made up.

"You don't honestly think that he'll do that?" I asked as I stood up and turned to face him.

"I couldn't say. I'm not the one who was dating him," Alonzo said with a shrug. I looked back at the cell, and then back at Alonzo. Here I was, torn between two paths. Do I just throw my past away, and go with Mistoffelees, or do I stay with my family and live my life, trying to forget his mischievous smile?

Please, Everlasting Cat, help me sort this out.

"Jemi, do what your heart tells you," Alonzo told me. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"I think that's the most romantic you've ever been, Zo," I told him. He shrugged and smiled, and I walked away, trying to think about what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gods, this was annoying. And now I bet the police might be wanting a look at my google search history. Anyways, the catnip was annoying, yet I think I got it fine enough. I'm excited for the next chapter though. Anyways, read, review, and all that jazz. **

I wasn't really paying attention when I ran into Cassandra.

"Watch where you're going, slut," she said. I flinched and backed away from her. "You're going to ruin my merchandise!" I looked down and saw bags and bags of leaves.

"What is that? Catnip?" I asked her.

"No, it's peppermint," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Of course it's catnip!" She sighed as if it were obvious, and I was missing it.

"We aren't supposed to have catnip," I said slowly, taking in the sheer amount of it she had.

"Yeah, just like how we aren't supposed to get pregnant when we aren't mated to someone. You're a hypocrite, Jemima, and that's why no one's talking to you right now," Cassandra said. I looked down, feeling guilty that I hadn't actually done what Mistoffelees had so often urged me to do. Cassandra wasn't very good about making a person feel better. "You look down though. Just throw all your morals away, and I'll give you some catnip. Free of charge, too. Tugger's holding a party tonight where we'll just smoke it together. Okay?" I looked over at her, and then down at the bags of catnip, weighing my options.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Me, Exotica, Alonzo might, Plato, Tugger and a couple of strays. No one major. Tugger's been trying to get Alonzo to come for a while now…" Cassandra said.

"I'll come then. Where is it?" I asked her, deciding that my life was screwed anyways, so why not just screw it some more.

"Tugger's place after the moon rises. His human's place, that is," Cassandra said as she put the bags of catnip into a box. I nodded and walked off to go see where Tugger's human's place is.

"I'm glad you could make it," Tugger said when I jumped into his yard. I nodded and he handed me a joint. "You smoke it. Cassandra already gave me your stash. You should be glad, usually you have to pay some way or another to get it." I nodded and took the joint from him, breathing in the smoke. Tugger smiled, and then walked over to where Cassandra was dealing out the catnip. I continued smoking it, slightly aware of how the world started to grow clearer and how I started to feel good…

After that, I didn't really remember much after that, until I sat down next to Tugger, well, actually, I more-so collapsed next to him, giggling like a stupid kit. I pawed at some butterflies that I thought I saw, and turned to look at Tugger.

"Hey there Jem," he said, turning his head towards me and slurring his words. Faintly, I realized that what he called me should upset me, yet it didn't. He leaned towards me, his face almost uncomfortably close to mine. "How about we have some fun?" he asked me. I giggled again, nodding, and he leaned over me. He had a roguish grin on his face, and for the first time since I was younger, I felt a strange want for his attention. I felt the heat from his body warming my own, yet when I realized what was happening, I snapped out of the fog that I was in.

"Get off," I said quietly. "I'm leaving." I pushed Tugger off of me, and started walking away.

"Wha's the ma'er, Jem? Don' you like me?" he asked as he followed me. He grabbed my shoulder and I shook him off. He grabbed me again and spun me around. "I asked you a question, can' you answer I'?" I shook my head.

"I like Mistoffelees, Tugger. I need to make things right with him."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here are the final two chapters! Yay! I was going to submit the seventh chapter tomorrow, yet I'll be gone, so you get it a few hours early. Personally, I like this chapter best. Yeah, I don't have anything else to say, except for read, review and all that jazz.**

I stumbled down the streets, trying to keep out of the dangerous alleyways, praying to the Everlasting Cat that Mistoffelees was still at the junkyard or hadn't killed himself yet. I tried to stay upright, yet as the night wore on, and I kept walking farther, it grew harder and harder. After what felt like an hour of walking along the streets I ran into a black and white cat. I looked up, trying to see who it was. I couldn't really tell, so I took a deep breath, trying to see if I could tell who it is by his smell.

"Jem?" I heard Misto say. It was him. At least the 'nip hadn't affected me so much that I was hallucinating him.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied. "Can I crash at your place for the night? I have some things I want to tell you, yet I'm too…tired right now." Misto sighed and I felt him nod.

"Yeah, you can crash at my place," he said, sounding almost doubtful. "Are you on 'nip or something?" I shook my head, yet I stumbled and Misto had to catch me. He swung me up into his arms and he started walking. "Just close your eyes, Jem," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"Misto," I said softly as I turned over and reached out to where he should be laying down next to me. My eyes flew open and I looked around for Misto. I looked up, and saw him sitting on the wooden railing that lined the porch that his bed sat on. He was hunched over, mindlessly tearing apart a flower that he had in his hands. As I looked at him, he looked up, and dropped the flower.

"How much of yesterday do you remember?" he asked. I sighed and shrugged as I walked over to him.

"Everything. I was hoping that it was just a bad dream though," I said as I jumped up to sit next to him.

"Jem, I want answers, please. You run into me after midnight high or stoned, I'm not exactly sure, and you expect me to just forget about you dumping me, telling me that you're going to be mated to some idiot, and let you stay at my place. Not to mention that you'll be killed if you're with me. How much of an idiot do you think I am?" he said bitterly. I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

"I don't think you're an idiot at all. Everything I told you after I said we couldn't see each other was a lie. I'm not going to be mated, I'm not going to be killed if I'm seen with you," I said as I looked up at him, imploring him to understand.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you take the 'nip, rather than just talking to me?" he asked me as he turned his body towards me. I looked over at him, wobbled slightly and jumped down.

"Mind if we talk down here? I'm still not quite back to normal," I said. Misto nodded and jumped down to sit next to me. "Yes I was on nip. I took it because I thought I had lost you forever, because I thought you had gone and killed yourself."

"And then you nearly had sex with Tugger, and you then conveniently remembered that you liked me. You came running," Misto said. I noticed that he had a strange tone in his voice, yet I couldn't figure out what that sort of tone it was.

"How did you know that part?" I asked him. Misto sighed, and tapped his head.

"I'm a magic cat. Jem, that's the _only_ thing you were thinking last night. Now that you're pretty much back to normal, you'll be running back to that Alonzo," Misto said. I shook my head.

"No Misto. I'm not going to. I've decided that I'm going to turn my back on my family if it means that that's the only way for me to be with you. Misto, I love you," I said.

"Jemima, I electrocuted myself Bast-knows how many times because I couldn't live without you. You had better mean it," Misto said. I moved closer and pressed myself against him.

"Misto, I don't want my child to not know his father. Please, forgive me. I never meant for this to happen. I was even going to tell my parents about you yesterday, yet they had found out already. They threatened to kill you if I saw you again. It was only to protect you; I would rather have died than do what I did you. I want my son to know his father," I said.

"Child? Son? What are you talking about? Am I going to be a father?" he asked me, pulling away with my last sentence. I nodded.

"I found out a few days ago. I was going to tell you, yet my parents put the ultimatum in before I could. I figured it would be best then if you didn't know about our son," I told him.

"You smoked 'nip while you were carrying our son! How could you?" Misto said, slightly pushing me as he rebuked me.

"I'm sorry. It was a lapse in judgment. Now, shall we go ask for my parents' blessing?" I asked. Misto smiled and nodded as he took my hand and we walked to the Junkyard.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later a cry of pain sounded out through the Junkyard. It came from Jennyanydots' den, where a new Jellicle was being born. Mistoffelees was seated by his mate, holding her hand as she cried out again. After a few minutes, Jennyanydots handed her a black and white kit.

"What do you want to name him?" Mistoffelees asked Jemima. She smiled and looked down at her newborn son.

"Quaxo," she replied as she looked over at her mate.

"He's beautiful," he said smiling.

"He looks just like you too," she replied as she smiled down at her new son.


End file.
